The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 117 transcript
Prologue: The Guest Star's dressing room Scooter: On Door 5 Times "(Guest Star's Name), oh, (Guest Star's Name), 13 2nds 'til curtain, Mr. (Guest Star's Last Name)." Guest Star: "Thanks a bunch, Scooter, 'cause we know that there's gonna be a lau party in the Muppet Theater." Cut to Kermit appearing through The All-New Muppet Show logo......... Kermit: "It's The All-New Muppet Show with our very special guest star, Mr. Hugh Jackman, yaaaaaay!" [The All-New Muppet Show Theme Music In Background] Rowlf: On Piano Keys Music In Background Female Muppet friends: It's time to play the music it's time to light the lights it's time to meet the Muppets on The All-New Muppet Show tonight Male Muppet friends: it's time to put on make-up it's time to dress up right it's time to raise the curtain on The All-New Muppet Show tonight Waldorf: why do we always come here Statler: I guess we'll never know Waldorf: it's like some kind of torture Statler and Waldorf: to have to watch the show Continues In Background Kermit: and now let's get things started Miss Piggy: why don't you get things started Kermit and Muppet friends: it's time to get things started on the most sensational inspirational celebrational Muppetational this is what we call The All-New Muppet Show Of Dolphins Chirphing Scene 1: Onstage/the introduction Kermit: "Thank you, everybody, and welcome again to The All-New Muppet Show, that's exactly right, tonight's a very special evening 'cause tonight's special guest star is the 1 and only talented, Mr. (Guest Star's Name), and that's not all, he's been in movies such as The Greatest Showman and did many voice talents in the original classic Happy Feet and Flushed Away, but 1st, we have an opening musical number." Clifford: "Good thing we never screwed up right before this lau party." Kermit: "So anyhow, here's Walter, Gonzo, Fozzie and Rizzo for the opening musical number." Opening musical number: Kokomo Muppet Clams: Aruba Jamaica '' ''oh '' ''I wanna take ya Muppet Clams (continued): Bermuda '' ''Bahama '' ''come on '' ''pretty mama Muppet Clams: Key Largo '' ''Montego '' ''baby '' ''why don't we go '' ''Jamaica Walter: Off the Florida Keys there's a place called Kokomo that's where you wanna go '' ''to get away from it all Gonzo: bodies in the sand '' ''tropical drink '' ''melting in your hand we'll be '' ''falling in love '' ''to the rhythm '' ''of a '' ''steel drum band down in Kokomo Muppet Clams: Aruba Jamaica oh '' ''I wanna take ya Muppet Clams (continued): to Bermuda Bahama come on '' ''pretty mama Muppet Clams: Key Largo '' Montego'' baby '' ''why don't we go Muppet Clams (continued): oh I wanna '' ''take you '' ''down to Kokomo Fozzie: we'll get there fast '' ''and then '' ''we'll take it slow Walter, Gonzo, Fozzie, Rizzo and Muppet Clams: that's where '' ''we wanna go '' ''way down in Kokomo Muppet Clams: Martinique '' ''that Montserrat mystique Rizzo: we'll go out t'sea '' ''and we'll pe'fect ou' chemistry and by and by '' ''we'll defy a little bit of gravity Fozzie: afternoon delight '' ''cocktails '' ''and moonlit nights that dreamy look in your eye give me a tropical contact high way down in Kokomo Muppet Clams: Aruba Jamaica oh '' ''I wanna take you Muppet Clams (continued): to Bermuda Bahama '' ''come on '' ''pretty mama Muppet Clams: Key Largo Montego baby '' ''why don't we go oh '' ''I wanna take you '' ''down to Kokomo Gonzo: we'll get there fast '' ''and then '' ''we'll take it slow Walter, Gonzo, Fozzie, Rizzo and Muppet Clams: that's where '' ''we wanna go way down in Kokomo Muppet Clams: Port au Prince I wanna '' ''catch a glimpse Walter: everybody knows '' ''a little place '' ''like Kokomo Gonzo: now if you wanna go '' ''and get away from it all Fozzie: go down to Kokomo Muppet Clams: Aruba '' ''Jamaica oh '' ''I wanna take ya Muppet Clams (continued): to Bermuda Bahama come on '' ''pretty mama Muppet Clams: Key Largo Montego '' ''baby '' ''why don't we go Muppet Clams (continued): oh '' ''I wanna take you '' ''down to Kokomo Rizzo: we'll get dere fast '' ''and den '' ''we'll take it slow Fozzie: that's where '' ''we wanna go '' ''way down in Kokomo Muppet Clams: Aruba Jamaica oh '' ''I wanna take you Muppet Clams (continued): to Bermuda '' ''Bahama come on '' ''pretty mama Muppet Clams: Key Largo '' ''Montego baby '' ''why don't we go........ Fades Away Cut to Statler and Waldorf in the balcony....... Statler: "Now that's a super good fit for our lau party." Waldorf: "I agree with you here, Statler." Statler and Waldorf: Uncontrollably Cut back to Kermit in his office backstage....... Kermit: "Let's see what's next, (he looks right at the list.) Bear on Patrol is next, Bear on Patrol is next onstage, everybody." Bear on Patrol sketch number: Stealing coconuts Announcer: "And now, ridding the world of evil, here comes Bear on Patrol." Fozzie/Patrol Bear: "Okay, just a few more steps, don't stop, just a few more, (he sits Marvin Suggs right on 1 of the stool chairs.) perfect." Link Hogthrob/Officer Hoghtrob: "What seems to be the trouble, Patrol Bear?" Fozzie/Patrol Bear: "This young man here, has been caught stealing coconuts from a coconut basket." Link Hogthrob/Officer Hogthrob: "Oh yeah, I see, tell me your name, please." Marvin Suggs: "I'm Marvin Suggs, I wasn't stealing coconuts, I would never steal anything at all." Link Hogthrob/Officer Hogthrob: "Let me check the guilty and innocent list." Link Hogthrob/Officer Hogthrob scans his right index finger right through the innocent list and finds Marvin Sugg's' name written on here. Link Hogthrob/Officer Hogthrob: "Yep, you're innocent after all, Marvin, you can let him go right now, Patrol Bear." Fozzie/Patrol Bear: "Yes, Officer Hogthrob sir." Cut to Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again........ Statler: "Marvin's wearing the exact same red aloha t-shirt he's worn last year." Waldorf: "Well technically, he's had kona coffee in 2 sittings." Statler: "The Hawaiian life style!" Statler and Waldorf: Uncontrollably Again Category:The All-New Muppet Show season 1 transcripts